flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Nightclan
I found sky(anti)f Sky(anti)f is a vandal who is a hornet vandal(very possibly even THE hornet vandal) and the anti-clan vandal. She is (oops, had to censor this) She admitted it just now in hill7. Update: She said that she'll leave the wiki alone if I get rid of the numbers. So I censored her IP address to comply. She is now the prime subject for being the "vandal mastermind". If she IS the hornet vandal using multiple addresses, then she was clever enough to frame Dominula. ...Oops never mind. She is at it again. Her IP is 99.188.255.0 Wow. Who knew she was that smart. -chuckles- -smoke An old enemy is back, after so much time. I should've known better. *Shakes head sadly and sighs, wings folded neatly behind back, a gold glow penetrating the air* We can't afford to go after this guy, though, we must keep our posts and fight, or risk losing it all. So well.... *hands each person a phoenix feather, each a different colour* ...now... you're um... immortal, use it in roleplay wisely. As for the vandals, keep cleaning your pages up, eventually they'll get bored. ~Aura Hello fair ones. I agree with all that Auraphoenix has said so far, we mus stand our ground and keep in touch at all times. The Hidden Thunderclan has decided to disband and part ways, so now, I am no longer Dawnstar, I am New Twilight, Auraphoenix's vampire counterpart (if she agrees). -Dawnstar, now New Twilight Hello New Twilight. Sad to say The Hidden Thunderclan has disbanded, and of course you may be my counterpart. As for your lost clan, what happened to them? ~ αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 15:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC) My clan has decided to part ways as loners yet again, and my long gone deputy Lostfang has come back for today to stand by my side and watch them depart. He then plans to quit FLAB3. Maybe I... no... I couldn't. Nevermind. Consider me as part of the Union, but only as an individual. -New Twilight There are new vandals each day. I doubt they'll get bored. - The Yokai *Sighs, blood from my latest victim dripping slowly from my jaw* I've just eliminated many possibilities. *Sighs again, eyes dull* I don't know what to do anymore. ~Aura *Alright, I've got two ideas that might just be crazy enough to work! Maybe we could find out WHAT is attracting the new contributors and start from there. Or we could deter attention AWAY from the wiki! But how do we do that. - The Yokai I already know what's attracting the new vandals. FLAB3 is old. FLAB4 is new. Everyone has instead went to waiting for FLAB4, and FLAB3 is turning into those old sections of the big city with street gangs and guns and really old diners that serve crap -- literally. It's gonna become a whole other crime city, but I don't wanna let go of it, there must be a way to save FLAB3! If we pay no attention to the vandals and keep on with our own developments, firstly, we'll miss the case so much we'll actually want to cause trouble, secondly, it's alot harder to keep climbing. I don't know what to do anymore.... *sighs* Meet me in snow5 or hill4? ~Aura WRITERS BLOCK WRITERS BLOCK WRITERS FUCKING BLOCK! GAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M OUT OF IDEAS 2 WORDS INTO THE STORY! :'( ~Aura Hey Smoke? Magic lessons~! *Sings* I'm Sorry for what happened with the clan twilight, also, since flab4 seems a lot better than this one, since there might be no more hackers, or pooers. -Sits down, and holds up wand- magic!! -smoke *Takes wand away from Smoke* Wands are for beginners. -_-. *Creates cosmic rain with finger* Now you try~! Just think really hard about the desired outcome~! ~Aura I can't find flab4 . Please send a link -Runs around, waving hands in the air- rain!! RAIN!!! FLAB4 is still an ongoing project. WrappedUpFrodo has stated that she is working on banning hackers. - The Yokai Despite all this, the newbies are still coming. Y'know, the ones that just came to actually "fly like a bird". Many players only seek to have fun with their friends. Or to pick up some chicks. So they crowd in the city, and are curbstomped by the various hackers, robins, and hacker robins. - The Yokai Squee! I just saw a Zmey on the NightClan page. If only there was a Velnias... - The Yokai Lol. xd OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID. Okay lol srry about the long wait, school is sooo full of homework! I have about 2 1/2 binderfuls of HW that I'm writing now as I speak, as well as a 8 (or thats what I heard) page essay on the enviroment for my submission into the eco-club, since I also want to be in Student council as well. *Puffs* Okay, so, besides that, yeah. *Shakes head, watching students run around screaming rain with no real outcome* Byeeee~! ~Aura x3 Damn that's a lot. -Smoke ikr! *Runs off to start essay* (I think you need to be in a club to sign up for student council, where you have to write another essay and make a winning speech to join) SO MUCH WORK! Wow. .__. -Smoke HAII! Not as much homework today, just my custom record page, Eco-club essay, Edmodo (some kind of virtual classroom thing where I hafta check in and hand in some stoff), my Student council speech, Sign up for school CLICK (It's like student council but more fundraisers and behind-the-scenes, as well as school news ect, ect. and I'm planning on 2 things, 1. Getting a portable locker shelf cos my locker is already full and it's been 1 1/2 weeks, 2. Reasearching more clubs to join, maybe get on the Badminton squad this year. So yeah. Tell me wat u think and, *Gives Smoke back wand* ... I think you might need it, after all. ~Aura Wow.... I just need to do some chem (chemistry), global 2, and study geo (for the second yr -____- fml I'm horrible in math...) -smoke Oh I forgot I also need to make band (with my awesome BASS GUITAR!) ~Aura I finished my speech for school council! Here it is, Hello fellow peers, I, as you already know, am (Name), and I am here to make my speech and propose myself for role as a Student Council member. As many of you know, I am not of high repute in this school, though I have been in it for 3 years, and I may have a pretty terrible impression on some of you already. Well, I want to change that. I want to help you all, I have a vision of school spirit and success that I want to share with you, and it can be achieved by voting me to be your class representitive, thus making me a Student council member, and fulfilling a dream, a dream of spirit, passion, and success. I have participated in many events in our school, such as hosting the Sports-a-thon in fifth grade with the rest of my peers. I would like to, once again, just like I did that day of the Sports-a-thon, help YOU, bring school spirit to our academic setting.Cough END Like it? ~Aura Wow, you're busy. xd -smoke Damn, inspirational. -Smoke Lol oh and I think Ravenheart is also leader of EC??? She's been sorting it out so much. Well.... if it means she's not a threat... *shrugs, creating a trail of blazing fire* OH WOOPS *Turns off magic mode* Yeah, I'm damn busy. I decided to change my speech a bit: 'Hello fellow peers, I, as you already know, am (Name), and I am here to make my speech and propose myself for role as a Student Council member. As many of you know, I am not of high repute in this school, though I have been in it for 3 years, and I may have a pretty terrible impression on some of you already. Well, I want to change that. I want to help you all! I have a goal this year, and it can be achieved by voting me to be one of your class representitives, thus making me a Student council member, and fulfilling a dream, a dream of spirit, passion, and success for us all. I cannot promise you anything, nor can I say why you should chose me over everyone else, I can only tell you that I will be dedicated to the extremes and try my best to make it the best school year anyone of any grade has ever had. I have done things like this before, on my own time and at school, or like when I organized the Sports-a-thon with the rest of grade 5 class that year. Like that one faithful day of the Sports-a-thon, I want to dedicate myself to you and help bring spirit, fun, and success to our academic setting. Now, I humbly say in your presence, I want YOU for (School name). The question is, do you want me? ' Yeah... I know, big words for a 7th grader, let alone an 11 year old, but I want to appear proffessional, enthusiastic, mature, and of course, reasonable. So..... how'dya think? ~Aura, who is now turning magic mode back on *Turns on magic mode* and also making her new nickname Pheniks. ~ αυяαρнσεпıх♥ɔʟψ (talk) 20:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Okai hai peeps this is Aura and this is my new signature: ᴾᴴᴱᴺᴵᴷˁ (talk) 20:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't see it. xd must be because I'm on my phone. -smoke MY SPEECH MAKES ME SOUND LIEK FACKING OBAMA! >:( Wow xd... -sighs- everyone is gone. ;-; -smoke ..Sure? - The Yokai Yay, :d yokai is here, but we freaked him out. -Smoke Anyways...I go to city8, and I see no one. Despite the server count saying that there are 3 people. It has been like this for days. - The Yokai Well, I guess that's what happens when a room gets super full. -looks up at him, and grins- haven't been on in a while since I'm over burdened with school work. -Looks down and sighs- -smoke Also, there has been an increase in "anti-roleplayer" killers and taunters. Those could not be a coincidence. - The Yokai Weird...the city8 number increased to 4, but there are still no people. - The Yokai There's always going to be anti-RPers floating around the servers, though, they have gone up exponentially. The number going up on the scape might just be the usual bug. -Smoke Right. ~Aura -Sighs, and lays back- this place has started to mellow down. -Smoke *Sighs* Looks like there will be no new dawn nor night.... FLAB3 is too old for this.I wanna ask you if you want to join a new Hetalia RP website I'm working on, just research what Hetalia is, and BTW, Norway, Denmark, America, Italy, Germany, Kumajirou, Japan, and China are already taken. Everything else is availible. Thx ~Aura aka ᴾᴴᴱᴺᴵᴷˁ (talk) 20:01, September 13, 2013 (UTC) *:o A Hetalia RP site?! Where is it? You know Hetalia? *Squee* Awesome, I just got it started, it's at hetaliansrp.weebly.com I'm Norway BTW. ~Aura I bet you were the guy who voted "Norway". - The Yokai Lol yeah I'm still working on it now... I've progressed as far as having a Character directory and a Sign up page, as well as "Home". ~Aura , aka Pheniks, aka Lukas Bondevik. Wow, Damn, seems interesting. I'll check it out. (Sorry my phone acted weird xd this is smoke btw) Kay.... r u the one who signed up requesting "ITALY ITALY"? Just asking.... I'm mopping up the site right now, fixing some errors and doing some updates. ~Aura (Lukas Bondevik, Norway) Ugh the stupid weebly thing isn't that good, I think I might move the site to webs actually. Other than that.... yeah, notin much. Oh, seems difficult. -Smoke Lol oh whatever.... I got time. I'm only a 7th grader, anyways. :/ Well yeah. ~Aura Like my new profile pic???? ~ ᴾᴴᴱᴺᴵᴷˁ (talk) 20:54, September 14, 2013 (UTC) *Sighs* FLAB3 has become so old, it's a burden to play much anymore without a real purpose beforehand. It's bones creak with age, no RPer dares step in it's way. GAH. ~Aura -sighs- Yea... but Oh well... flab4 is a few months away. -Smoke My RP site is back on webs, I just need to clean u abit. ~Aura Mmkay. Have fun with the maintenance. xd -smoke Hai <3 I am a new cat 2 this game and I need some help getting started, will you help? -ѕριяιтѕнα∂є Of course! First is first, you need to join a group. You're talking with the Royal Union right now, if you didn't know, so I'll just list all the allied groups within the Royal Union: Nightclan, Infernoclan (Shadowclan--perhaps?), Diamond Legion. And there's the non-union groups (rivals-ish), Riverclan, Windclan, Electricclan, Deathclan ( I killed Deathclan, so watever), and a bunch of other clans you can find in All clans . ~AuraPhoenixx Thanks so much! this helped alot! :3 <3 yr awesome for giving me that link, i checked out winclan, and i'm joining it. -ѕριяιтѕнα∂є●(ƒ) SMOKEH, a NEW CLAN is arriving ONCE AGAIN. Poppystar is threatening Nc, as well as.. Emerald of Dew. They're both starting a clan, not sure the name, but they're planning on making it in NC TERRITORY. ~ʜɪɴᴅᴜ•cяσтυкα/Blackthorn Shit. Okay, Nightclan shall from now on train their troops not only in roleplay, but on killing for reals as well. I want an army of fighting machines ready in time for the battle. We should attack them from all sides, the Union and NC. Ravenheart is now a threat to Nightclan again. And also, I just found out I'm important and I have a legacy. ~Aura I don't know much about this new clan, but i'll help anyway, i'l gather as many cats as i can to try to help fight for nightclan, though i dont know anything about nightclan, i will help, because I'll feel bad if i don't. ѕριяιтѕнα∂є●(ƒ) Okay, good. We meet at my base, snowscape 5. Soon Nightclan will be prepared to fight. They will drive threats out of the game just the way I drove Herobrine an Enderman out of FLAB3 for good. ~Aura Great! i'll meet you there, i'm pretty weak at the stage i'm in, i won't be able to offer much defence, but i'll try my best! -ѕριяιтѕнα∂є(ƒ) dragon pearl is now deemed recruit #1. KYRRIE deemed recruit #2 -Hisses with ferositity and stalks through the overcomeing shadows that surround the cats and speaks with a sleak voice- I am Vipershade, a cat from lands too dark and terrible for one's imagiation. Now, what did my sister Spiritshade tell you? -Chuckles darkly and looks at them with her shining green eyes- Did she say to bewhere of me? Hah! She might be right.....you best not get too near, unless you want a wonderfull suprise, i mean, who DOSEN'T just love 'Suprises! '-holds up one sharp-clawed paw with glimmering poison dripping from the claws as she swings what looks like a viper's tail as sheturns back into the dark forest- √ïpεŗşɧąđε(ℓ.ғ) *Firey talon hooks onto Viper's tail, holding her back all while burning her* You really want to talk to a high-repute like that, Viper? ''I am super pissed today, if you want to see my wrath, go ahead, fight me. I don't care. You might as well be Spiritshade or Tyo in disguise, you might be a spy, or this might be some crude game, I don't care. Not only am I a phoenix ''and ''a vampire that WILL suck the blood out of your useless excuse of a cat body, I can actually FIGHT on FLAB, I will not hesitate to drive you off the game, just like I did to Herobrine and Enderman. We will fight the war, we will win. Wanna know why? You are talking to the extreme highs of the ''Royal Union, dear. ~Aura Woah, woah, woah!! hold up -she lashed her tails in both stress and surprise- now, who is attacking us, and who is helping us? .__. -smoke Nah, I'M Tyo in disguise. - The Yokai, who was The Yokai all along -she sighed in relief, but directed her attention towards viper, and narrowed her gaze- glad you're back, yokai, hmm... strange individual.. -smoke I'm back, sorry for the delay. I have not gotten any new scoops, how does Youkai do it? I think she just waltzes into a fancy-lettered warzone, and takes the pictures? And maybe even TALKS to them! That sure is going to doom her, unlike me, who is covert - werwillkrieg Excuse me Krieg? I'm doing BETTER than you ever have. The only "scoop" you've gotten was a damn lucky rumor of a laser ship, and that didn't save any ingame lives. - The Yokai Where are your damn five stars then? Seriously, flatten your ego. You are more of a drunken Rasputin than a true information broker. (have you noticed that I am actually Tyo is disguise? Did you pass the test?) - werwillkrieg, who is actually The Yokai -Slits eyes and bares snake like fangs while raising an unsheathed paw- Now..Don't be haisssty, -hisses and flicks forked tounge- I never ment to start a fight with you, Aura, dear, -lashes tail away from her grip and looks at Smokestar- Thhank you for defending me, I have Spiritshade to deal with now, -stalks into shadows- √ïpεŗşɧąđε(ℓ.ғ) -She let loose a low growl, but took a step back and snorted- mhm... ... You guys notice that Viper is the same roleplayer as Spirit, right. .__. MEhhh srryy I wasen't on for a while lots of work xd i'll probably not use this little chatty chat talk thingy anymore since i prefer talking on FLAB :3 also i noticed viper's talking here too xd try ignoring her, if you can, just dont get yourselves poisoned, i'll warn her to stay away, luv. ѕριяιтѕнα∂є(ƒ). :3 Lol, OK, thanks. :d -smoke Spirit and Viper are the same people, Krieg and Tyo are the same people, what is the damned in this place! Has anyone read my history on my page???? It's interestingly weird. ~Aura I created the sockpuppet of Krieg to test your sleuthing skills. When you said that Viper is either Spirtshade or Tyo, you exposed a weakness in yourself. As in, your sleuthing skills. - The Yokai, holding a trenchcoat-clad sockpuppet labled "Krieg" Ik. *Black fire burns the sock puppet to ashes* I was just really super angry that day, there's this friend of mine, where whatever I do, she always does it better. So I got really pissed, and I just let it all topple over. I understand my mistake, I also understand excuses are terrible to have, and that envy is a sin. *Shameful salute* I promise to do better next time. As I said before, mind filling me in my supposed "Legacy"? ~Aura *analyzes Aura's comment* Whatever sort of mindrape you are trying, it's working. - The Yokai Just because I won't be talking on this as often dosen't mean i won't know what wil happen betwean you two, anyway i'll most likely be hanging around in h4 alot, you can find me there, -ѕριяιтѕнα∂є(ηc) -Shifts paws uncomfortably- sorry I haven't talked much on this, I've been busy with school work. -smoke Is fu ck for you danger? Can you be more literate? -Smoke I have read much of your comments. I am not trying any mindrape, for your information. *Salutes to Spirit and Smoke* I was just pondering the question of my supposed "Legacy", I would really appreciate knowing what it was about. Echosong says I'm real famous (lol). On another note, I am considering making another "disappearance", but I will be back on game occasionally, and alot during the summer. >_< I will be on the wiki almost everyday, though. ~Aura I will be on to fight the war and later on have my "Armadas" protect your borders, NC. I am also offering this to SC, if they happen to bump into this page. (AH, Armadas is such a fancy word. It either means "Naval fleet" or "Armed forces" ) Protecting my individual allies is also a top priority. I need to make sure they still exist by the time I make my big re-entry to the battlefield. (People say I sound like a Military General at times, or some kind of Leader of some country) I have a plan to make New Thunderclan perish in the name of New Twilight. Before I begin to cease the amount of time playing, though, I hope to make some alliances with a few smaller clans to reinforce the bond that has been snapped in two between the DL and the smaller clans. I will be on for the next few months, though, then disappear sometime in May. Then I'll jump back in around June. ~Aura -Salutes back- but, aura, sc has many beings protecting it (gods, creatures, etc) try offering this to smaller, more weaker clans, they will differently benefit from it, and I will accept the protection given. -Smoke Alright. But sadly, the smaller clans and the DL are not exactly on good terms, I have sort of neglected their need of forces in the past, trying to make the big clans stronger. I will try my best ti fix the broken bond, I hope my armadas treat them well too. Now... *gets a bit craby* WHY ARE Y'ALL AVOIDING THE LEGACY SUBJECT? ~Aura Legacy subject? -She sat down and swished her tails in curiosity- -smoke Yes, the supposed "Impact" I had on FLAB3's world. I'm getting alot of chit-chat in-game about me being a notable, almost famous roleplayer, and Echosong states that since I left, crimeys have been poking their sinful heads out again, and some non-clanners that know my name (alot of them, in fact) have stated my alliances to be "one of a kind and the only". So.... ehhh? ~Aura -She scratched her mangled left ear, and yawned- well, I just heard of you recently... well not like recent.. I mean just a few months ago, and I haven't really noticed a change, you are a good ally though. -Smoke *Bows* -she let out a quiet mew, and padded up to aura, and sat by her feet- nice bio, real interesting read, Especially the last few sentences. -Smoke Lol thank you. Have you read "History" yet? Oh, and besides that, do you think it's weird that I;m on good terms with the FUCK team? The fuck team? Oh I saw fuck, but he seemed like an illiterate newbie, so I'm guessing it's his "group" per say. -Smoke Aye. *Salutes*